The present invention is directed to air-conditioning systems, and more particularly, example embodiments of the present invention are directed to exhaust recycling in air-conditioning systems.
Conventional air conditioning systems suffer from energy inefficiencies during cooling or heating cycles responsive to an ambient temperature of air/fluid flowing over a condenser or evaporator of the air conditioning system, respectively. For example, during operation of a heating-cycle of an air conditioner, the cooler the ambient temperature of air/fluid flowing over the evaporator, the more inefficient a heat pump becomes. Further, during operation of a cooling-cycle of an air conditioner, the hotter the ambient temperature of air/fluid flowing over the condenser, the more inefficient the air conditioner becomes.